Unspoken Feelings
by alexdeleon
Summary: Don't you just hate it when that feeling you have for your friend crosses over from friendship into... something else? What's worse is that you couldn't possibly tell her about it. Ron goes from platonic to romantic.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all related indica and characters are the property of Disney. I do not own these characters.

That being said, I hope you enjoy this little effort of mine.

* * *

Ron really didn't know how or when exactly it happened, but it did. As he slowly shut the door of his locker and looked over to where his friend Kim Possible was putting away her books, he just had to sigh and admit to himself: he loved her. 

Not just friendly love too. It was the kind of love that he never thought he could feel for someone. Sure he'd had intense attractions to countless girls in and out of school, and those were nice and made his heart race pleasantly. But just looking at Kim right now made him feel all warm and tingly, as if he wanted to rush over to her and... and...

And he didn't know what came next. Come on, I'm Ron Stoppable, he thought. I'm the sidekick whose name supervillains couldn't seem to remember. I'm the guy who always tags along and tries to help Kim in her missions but always ends up getting his pants torn off by a wayward pulley-line. Well, maybe not _always_, but often enough for it to become really embarrassing.

A slight movement in the pocket of his cargo pants called his attention and Rufus, his pet naked mole rat peeked out. Rufus always knew when Ron felt bad and this time Rufus knew it was really bad. He chirped inquiringly and Ron fished him out of his pocket to look at him.

"Well buddy," Ron said. "I guess this is one situation Kim can't help me with."

"What situation would that be Ron?" Kim asked, overhearing his conversation with Rufus. "Is something the matter?"

Startled, Ron looked up and came face to face with Kim. He'd looked at her face a million times, heard her voice even before he got to know her back in preschool. Now though, as she stood in front of him having shut her locker and come close to ask him a question, he gazed into her deep green eyes and felt his reply catch in his throat. He choked a couple of moments before he managed to squeak out "Nothing! Nothing, KP. I was just... worried about our coming math test."

Kim tossed a look of slight suspicion at Ron and shrugged, stating "It shouldn't be a biggie. It's not like we didn't study most of last night for it at my place. Even if you did get most of the first half wrong, you made up for it by learning what to do afterwards, right?"

Ron nodded dumbly, only vaguely registering the words. What he was mostly preoccupied with was how utterly beautiful Kim Possible really was. It was a wonder why it was only now that he was noticing how Kim's auburn hair flowed wonderfully down her back. How smooth and flawless her skin was and how fascinating a simple shrug of the shoulder was when she did it. It was like time had slowed and every little detail of her flooded his senses and made his heart ache painfully with longing to tell her how he really felt for her, and at the same time ache with the pain of knowing that he couldn't.

Kim looked at Ron one last time and dismissed his thunderstruck facial expression as mere pre-test jitters. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do great." She reached out and touched his elbow, hoping to reassure him.

For Ron, the touch made him want to dance around madly and sing with joy. It electrified his senses and made him feel like he'd eaten all the candy bars in the world, without the horrible consequenses afterwards. It was all he could do to smile and thank Kim. As she turned away and walked to their classroom, Ron felt his spine turn to jelly and his legs shudder as if they were made of rubber.

No way could Kim possibly consider him as anything but a friend. He was her sidekick, the cheerleading team's mascot, her comic relief. She was a cheerleader, saves the world on a regular basis and popular to boot. If he even dared to let her know how he felt, he'd be risking his friendship with her. And they'd been friends most of their lives.

Ron pulled a sigh from deep within him and patted Rufus on the head before he put the mole rat back in his pocket. He didn't know what to do but he knew this feeling had to be resolved, one way or another.

* * *

Kim walked away and worried deep within her if Ron noticed how concerned she was. She had to muster all her inner strength to keep her feelings in check as she touched his elbow. She really couldn't say when or how the feeling started but she knew now that she liked Ron as more than a friend. Too bad he just couldn't seem to notice that and seemed to have other things in mind. 

It was a relief when her communicator tinnied its alert, signaling that Wade was calling. At least she could distract herself from these confusing feelings inside her and concentrate on something less stressful, like saving the world.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"


	2. Unspoken Feelings Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews my new friends. I didn't know that I'd get such positive ones for my first effort right from the get-go. Actually this is the very first time I've written a fanfic. I'm more of an original story writer. It's just that I like to potential dynamic between Kim and Ron so much that I'm jumping the gun. Please bear with me on this. He he. Hope you like what comes next.

As always, Kim Possible and all related indica are the property of Disney.

* * *

Ron scratched at the spot the miniature syringe entered his anatomy absentmindedly. That the part where the syringe entered was his posterior really didn't lend him much dignity, especially since Ron was doing most of his scratching while seated across Kim Possible in the school cafeteria.

"Now _that_ was one weird villain," Kim mused as she sat back and thought about their most recent encounter with an opponent. The call that Wade made was for help from a semi-remote hospital about a doctor that had been sued for malpractice and had apparently gone insane. He'd donned a garish costume with gas-propelled needles protruding from the tips of his fingers and, with the usual maniacal laugh, announced that he was "The Needler" and that he was out for revenge.

"I'll say," Ron replied, still scratching his butt. "Those needles he fired at me were _sharp_! I just hated the way he laughed maniacally when he got me at my hiney. Gotta hand it to the guy, he really lived up to his monicker. He needled me as I got needled."

"I was thinking more about how weird it was that he said after we caught him that he was just hired to do it. He seemed intelligent enough when we got to talk to him as the police were taking him away." Kim ventured thoughtfully, patting Rufus as he wandered around the cafeteria table, munching away at both their meals.

"Yeah, well you should know by now that intelligence and madness are two sides of the same coin." Ron answered. He looked across at Kim and noticed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today how luscious her lips were. He had dodged needles at the hospital and was suffering from what seemed to be an allergy from the hit he got and all he could think of when the sharp projectiles were speeding towards him was how much he wanted to reach over to Kim at that moment, cup her face in his palm and kiss her...

"Is that wound still bothering you?" Kim asked, concerned.

Ron realized that he was committing an impropriety in front of the girl he really, really liked and froze. Quickly withdrawing his hand into his pocket and turning beet red, he laughed weakly and said "Uh, heh, it's fine KP. I don't think there's anything wrong. Even the doctors at the hospital said they didn't see anything wrong with me during the examination after our encounter."

"Still though," Kim politely turned away to save Ron some embarrassment, but also to hide her face because she knew that if he stared at him a moment longer, she'd betray her emotions towards him. As it was, she wanted to hug him and take care of him, even if it was just an allergy. When she saw the Needler score a hit on Ron, she went ballistic and surprised even herself with the ferocity of the attack she launched against the villain. "Everybody else who got hit with his needles showed signs of nausea and weakness almost from injection. It's funny how you don't seem to exhibit any of the same symptoms."

"Maybe I got hit with a dud," Ron volunteered, still mortified. He reached out towards his can of fruit juice and tried to pick it up to take a sip, hopefully hiding his embarrassment. Instead the can exploded.

Utter surprise filled their section of the cafeteria as gasps filled the air. Kim quickly turned back to a drenched Ron and saw that he was staring down at his hand, the one holding the can of fruit juice. Or what was left of it.

Kim's eyes widened just like Ron's as realization slowly dawned on her. Ron had squeezed the can so hard that the intense pressure had caused the contents to explode, squirting juice all over Ron's shirt and leaving the aluminum horribly bent out of shape.

She looked up at Ron and their eyes met. A wordless question passed between them and Ron shook his head, answering feebly "I don't know what just happened. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Rufus dropped the piece of taco he had been nibbling on and, not minding that he was soaked with fruit juice, stared with awe up at Ron.


End file.
